Time of the Twins 2: The Revenge
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Ok. This is basically the second story in the Time of the Twins duology. Karillion comes back for revenge. Character death.All complainers shall be tipped head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench.
1. A Little Mischief

Disclaimer:I don't own Labyrinth. I only own Victoria, Trevor, Aaron, and anyone else you don't recognize from Labyrinth.

Prologue/Chapter 1

_What has gone before...._

Ok. To make a long story short, Victoria and Trevor, having lived the first 18 years of their life on Earth, where they were raised seperately and away from their real parents, met up and found out the truth. They then returned to the Underground and to Jareth and Sarah. While there, they attacked Jareth's evil cousin, Doriath, who had taken over shortly after they were born.

During the attack on the castle, Victoria, Trevor, Jareth, and Sarah each took a seperate passageway. Victoria was captured and she used what little magic training she had to first wish her boyfriend, Aaron, to where she was. He landed just behind Doriath's second-in-command, Karillion, and snuck up, slitting Karillion's throat. This caused Karillion to drop Victoria.

Anyway, the day was saved, even though Victoria nearly died. Later, there was a huge celebration to coencide with Victoria's marriage to Aaron. Now three months pregnant with twins of her own, Victoria is trying to set Trevor up. The only problem was she didn't know who with. And that is where we pick up now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 1_

"Honestly, Victoria, I don't see why you insist on trying to set me up all the time. I've been on so many blind dates because of you I should get a free dog." Victoria, princess of the Underground, looked hurt at her twin brother's comment. Then she hugged him, smiling sweetly. "I've only set you up once, and I'm only getting warmed up. Besides, you're my twin brother, and I love you and I want to see you happy." Trevor just grumbled slightly, then smiled, hugging her back. It was hard for either to stay angry at the other.

Suddenly, a look that Trevor knew all too well lit up his sister's eyes. It was a look that meant she was planning something. Trevor didn't like that look. It usually got one or both of them in trouble. He remembered the first time she had gotten that look. They had been five, and she had decided it would be funny to put a snake on his brother's bed. What they hadn't counted on the fact that the first snake they found was a rattle snake.

They didn't know it would bite. But it did, as soon as Victoria got near it. She spent the next couple of days in the hospital, but didn't learn her lesson. Instead, she just came up with new, albeit safer, ways to get in trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth sighed inwardly as he found his wife and his daughter in the library, whispering conspiratorialy. Last time he had caught them whispering like that, The last time he had caught them had been nearly eight months ago, the night before the ball that celebrated the defeat of Doriath and the engagement of Victoria to Aaron. He smiled, remembering the news they had given him that time, and his gaze went towards the pink bassonet that held newborn Sarna, whom Jareth and Sarah had chosen to name after Jareth's mother.

The Goblin King chose that moment to make his presence known. "And might I ask what the two of you hens are cackling about, now?" he asked. Mother and daughter looked up, blushing at having been caught. Sarah regained her voice first. "Well, we were just thinking, it's been a year since Doriath was defeated, so maybe now would be the right time to have a festival to celebrate."

Sarah put on an incredible act of innocence. Despite 20 years of marriage, Jareth still melted under that look. Though he knew, deep down, the two had an ulterior motive. He just didn't know what it was. "And a ball, too, Dad. It could be...a masked ball!" Jareth sighed. Victoria was turning too much into Sarah, and he knew that once either got an idea in their head, it most likely wasn't comeing out.


	2. An Enemy's Return

Disclaimer:see chapter 1

Chapter 2

Deep in the forests just outside the realm of the kingdom of the Underground, a crystal began forming of it's own accord. The darkness due to the lack of sunlight penetrating the forest canopy fed the dark power within the crystal which, once destroyed, slowly peiced itself back together. Dark Fae magic aided the being within the crystal with his quest.

As the last crack in the crystal was sealed, the last flaw within the perfect round ball eliminated, the power within completely exploded. As the smoke cleared, a Fae man stood where the crystal had once been. Everything about him was dark and vile, and Karillion's black eyes flashed with anger and thoughts of revenge against those who had vanqueshed him a year ago.

Karillion produced a crystal of his own within his hand, and brought within it the image of Jareth and his family. He was more than a little surprised to see that young Victoria was not only alive but completely healthy. That spell he had cast should have killed her. It didn't matter. He watched for a moment, learning what he could. So, they were planning a festival to celebrate the anniversary of their win, were they? Well, it certainly wouldn't last very long with him around.

A/N: Ok. Ok. I know it's short, but...ACK! *ducks the rotten peaches* Ok. Ok. I'll get Chapter 3 up ASAP!! Just...ACK!! *ducks more peaches* Just be a little patient with me, alright? *hides* 


	3. Fanell

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Jareth sighed as the call came from Aboveground. He rarely answered them anymore. The only time he did was when it was like this one. Someone had wished themselves away. Even then, he gave the person a chance to retract the wish. He sometimes wondered if, had he done so with Sarah....

No. That wouldn't have made her love him any sooner. In fact, none of the old prophecy would have happened. Jareth shook his head, no longer strolling down memory lane. There was work to do, he told himself, transforming into an owl for the flight to the Aboveground.

Before returning to his normal form, Jareth stopped on a tree branch near where his target was sitting in a small field. She was crying, though he could see no reason for her to do so. She was certainly pretty enough, with red hair, fair skin, deep green eyes, and a slim figure. She must certainly be popular.

But still, the Goblin King knew from his experiences that nothing was ever as it seemed. For all he knew, this girl, who looked to be no older than Victoria and Trevor, probably had a very good reason. He decided to find out, first, and make sure she was sure to wish herself away was really what she wanted.

"Might I ask what's wrong?" he asked, transforming into his real shape behind her. The girl turned around, startled. "You're him, aren't you? You're the goblin King." she said softly. Jareth nodded sagely. "I am," he said, "and I believe you called. Are you sure you really wish to leave?

The girl just looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "I...I'm sure....my friend Trevor and I always wondered what it'd be like to go and he's missing and probably dead because they've searched everywhere....and I never got the chance to tell him how I feel....because even though I've never actually met him face to face....I love him....so now...I want to go Underground...because there's so little hope of finding Trevor.

Jareth wondered if she could be speaking of his son. He conjured up a crystal, showing the girl the image inside. "Is this him?" he asked. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw the image. "Yes, it is! Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?" Jareth smiled softly. Perhaps now there'd be a reason for Victoria to stop her matchmaking.

"I know where he is. He's my son, so it's a good thing you didn't retract your wish. By the way, what's your name?" The girl was definately excited at learning she'd soon see Trevor again. "My name is Fanell," she said. Jareth only nodded before taking the girl's hand and returning with her to the Underground.

A/N Thanks to Unicorn Lady with helping me choose Fanell!


	4. Together

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Victoria and Sarah were working on plans for the ball when Trevor walked in. The two women were talking animatedly, obviously excited about the whole thing. At the moment they were talking decorations, something he had no experience in, so he sighed and went to find Aaron. He didn't get far, though, before his father, Jareth, appeared in front of him. Behind Jareth was the most beautiful girl Trevor had ever seen.

Trevor studied the girl carefully. She seemed very familiar. Where had he seen that face before? Not school, he knew. He noticed she was studying him as well, and his father was studying both of them. He didn't care, though. He needed to figure out who this girl was. Had they met at the mall? Online? He recognized her, then. "Fanell?" he asked, sure it was the girl he'd met in the Laby list group on Yahoo.

Fanell nodded. "Hello, Trevor," she said, blushing slightly. Trevor then grabbed Fanell's hand, pulling her out of the castle and into the gardens. "Come on," he said, grinning. She just laughed, going with him. Jareth smiled as he watched his son and his friend run off, having a very good feeling that he was right about Victoria not having to do any more matchmaking for her twin brother.

As Trevor and Fanell walked in the gardens, they talked. Trevor told her everything that had happened in the past year, about finding out Victoria was his twin sister, that Jareth and Sarah were his real parents, about the fight against Doriath, about Victoria and Aaron getting married and how they were now expecting a baby... Fanell listened, unable to believe her friend and, well, crush, had been so lucky.

As they stopped admist a circle of roses, though, Trevor turned to her, a very serious look on his face. His eyes met with Fanell's, and their faces drew ever closer to eachother. They couldn't deny the sparks that were flying between them at the moment, that had been, they each realized, ever since they started getting to know eachother in the chat. As Trevor's lips claimed Fanell's in a deep, longing kiss, they knew it was meant to be.


	5. Hoggle's Warning

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Karillion grinned evily as he came to the walls of the Labyrinth. There was that stupid dwarf, spraying the faries. It was easy to knock the dwarf out cold and enter the Labyrinth as he slowly made his way towards the castle. Revenge was going to be so sweet. He'd finally destroy Jareth and take his promised prize-the girl, Victoria. And the best part was, no one knew he was on his way. He'd have the element of surprise.

The dark haired Fae soon became rather frustrated, however. It seemed to him the damned labyrinth just went on and on, just one straight corridor. There were no twists, no turns, and no openings. Was Jareth more stupid than Karillion had first thought? Did the so called _king_ not know that a labyrinth was supposed to have twists and turns and not just be one straight path that led no where?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoggle awoke with an awful headache. Then he remembered what had happened. "Oh, no..." he whispered. "I'se gots ta warn Jareth..." With that, he stood, rushing into one of the underground tunnels that led straight to the castle. He had to get there before Karillion did, or else there would be big trouble. And trouble, of course, was the last thing the dwarf wanted for himself or any of his friends in the castle or the labyrinth around it.

The dwarf ran into the throne room, out of breath. "Yer majesties! Jareth! Sarah!" he cried, still trying to catch his breath. The goblin King was the first to answer his call. "What is it, Hoggle? Where's the fire? And catch your breath before you tell me or you'll take too long." Jareth then waited as Hoggle's breathing slowly returned to normal. It was about this time that Sarah finally got into the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I was by the main doors ta th' labyrinth, spraying fairies, when my danger sense suddenly perked up. But b'fore I'se could turn see what was goin' on, I saw Karillion! He's back!" Sarah looked at Jareth, one eyebrow raised, asking him if it was possible. Jareth shook his head. "Impossible," he said. "He was killed a year ago along with Doriath." Hoggle shook his head. "Check yer crystal if ya gots ta, but believe me, he's back."

Jareth knew Hoggle wouldn't lie to him or Sarah. He decided to take the dwarf's word for it. "Take some goblins and scout for his position," Jareth finally decided. "If we're lucky, we can lure him into an oubliette. Meanwhile, I'm going to warn Trevor and Victoria." Sarah thought for a moment. "We should take Sarna to my parents," she said. "Victoria, too. After all, she's three months pregnant!" Jareth nodded slightly. 

(A/N)Alright, I know it's another shorty...ACK!! *jumps behind a giant set of theater masks* And I know it's been a while, but I've been busy! Chill!! 


	6. Hoggle Gets A Girlfriend

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

As Hoggle scouted his way through the labyrinth, he thought he heard the sound of someone crying. Peeking around the corner, he was quite surprised to see another dwarf. What surprised him even more was that this was a female dwarf! "'Scuse me, Miss," Hoggle said softly. The other dwarf looked up. Getting a good look at her face, Hoggle saw that she was very beautiful. Beautiful, atleast, by dwarf standards, anyway.

"I'se sorry, Miss. I'se didn't mean ta frighten ya," he said. "You didn't frighten me," she said. "You just surprised me. I'm Kaila." Hoggle smiled. "I'se Hoggle," he said. "I'se never seen you around. Are you new ta th' labyrinth?" Kaila shook her head. "Not really. I was brought here about 19 years ago by my master. I ran away from him because he was so cruel. I heard he was killed a year ago, though, so now I've been trying to find the King in hopes he'll help me get home."

Hoggle now knew where he had seen Kaila before. She had been with Karillion when he and Doriath had first come to the castle for a "friendly" visit between cousins. "I'se suggest comin' ta th' castle with me, Kaila," Hoggle told her. "You'se'll be safer there. Karillion's still alive, and he's come back, and he's not likely to spare ya if he finds ya." Kaila nodded and stood as Hoggle led her back to the castle.

Hoggle and Kaila spoke as they walked back to the castle, and quickly got to know eachother very well. Looking into Kaila's eyes as they approached the castle gates, Hoggle knew he was in love. It was a feeling he'd never felt before, and he found that he liked it. Sarah was watching from the window in her and Jareth's room and chuckled slightly as Hoggle kissed Kaila. She returned it as Sarah got Jareth to the window. "Well I'll be," he said as he watched the scene. "Hoggle's got a girlfriend."


	7. The Final Battle/Epilogue

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

"I would suggest bringing her into the castle, Hoggle, if you want your little girlfriend to be safe." came a rich yet teasing voice. It made Hoggle jump, surprised. "Yer majesty!" Hoggle cried. "I'se didn't know you was watchin'." Jareth chuckled. "Come now, Hoggle, I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl." Hoggle remembered the last time Jareth had said that to him, but knew the King was just teasing. They were friends, now, and Hoggle didn't have to worry.

"I ain't lost my head," the dwarf replied. He then glanced at Kaila. "Just me 'eart. But it's not like you've any right to speak." he said, refering to Jareth's love for Sarah. The Goblin King only laughed. "You're right. I don't. Now come inside and bring your lady friend here along. We've got planning to do if we're to defeat Karillion once and for all." Jareth said, heading back inside. 

Kaila was well recieved by the rest of the family, and quite welcomed in the planning against her former master. The planning, however, did not get far before Karillion burst into the room, grabbing Kaila from behind. Hoggle was not happy at all about that. He ran up behind the evil Fae, ramming him, and forcing him to release Kaila. Karillion, ferious at this turn of events, fired a dark crystal at the dwarf. "Hoggle!" Kaila cried out, running to him.

Jareth threw a crystal of his own at Karillion. Unfortunatly, the damned Fae saw it coming, and grabbed Sarah as a sheild. Sarah was now trapped in the crystal meant for Karillion. Jareth and the other stood, frozen. "Not one false move, Jareth," Karillion growled. "Do anything other than what I tell you to, and I destroy the crystal and your beloved wife dies." Jareth did not like the mocking tone in the other man's voice. "What do you want, Karillion?" he asked.

Karillion laughed. "Not much, Jareth. First of all, I want you to name me King. Then, of course, I want you to give me the bride I was promised by your dear cousin. Don't worry. I'll make your daughter very happy as my queen..." Aaron growled lowly at this, but obeyed when Jareth signaled for him to be quiet. "I'm calling your bluff, Karillion," Jareth purred. It threw Karillion off-balance just enough that Aaron and Trevor were able to jump him. Meanwhile, Hoggle was waking up.

Karillion, who still had a tight grip on the dark crystal that held Sarah, and not knowing that the dwarf was awake, threw the crystal. Hoggle dived for it, his hands going around it just before it shattered. Jareth, finally destroying Karillion for good, went over, taking the crystal in his own hands, looking it over. "Damn," he said, softly. "What's wrong, Father?" Trevor asked, worried about his mother. "It's cracked," Jareth said. "Your mother's life escense is seaping out."

"Can't you fix it, your majesty?" Fanell asked. Jareth nodded slightly, running a finger over the cracks. "I'll have to seal it for a while. I don't know how long it will take to find the spell to get her out of the crystal. We'll just have to pray that we're not too late when we find it..." 

Epilogue  
A year later...

Jareth kneeled down next to Sarah's grave. It had been a year since he had lost her, since Karillion had gotten his revenge. He had stepped down from the throne the day after Sarah's funeral, giving it over to Trevor. Since then, he had stayed very private, often coming out to his wife's grave when he was lonely. Just as often, he spoke to Sarah's spirit, as he was doing on this visit, telling her about what was happening.

"I wish you had survived, Sarah," Jareth whispered, tears in his eyes. "I know you would have enjoyed the past year since Karillion's death. Victoria had twins, a boy and a girl. She named the girl Sarah, after you. The boy's name is Sollon." Jareth paused, sighing slightly, wiping more tears away from his eyes. "Trevor married Fanell, and Sarah and Sollon will have a little cousin in about 7 months. There's another marriage that's about to happen, as well. Hoggle's."

At this, Jareth allowed himself to chuckle slightly. He and Sarah had often teased the dwarf, asking him when he was going to find that special someone and settle down. "Yes, that's right, my love. Hoggle is going to marry Kaila. But it seems he'll be leaving our Kingdom because of it. You see, my Sarah, it seems Kaila is really a queen of her and Hoggle's people. It would seem he has a habbit of that, attracting the hearts of queens." Jareth said softly. That had been another private joke between the two.

"Oh, Sarah," Jareth whispered softly. "I wish I could hold you in my arms again..." Jareth was starting to cry too hard, now. He couldn't speak anymore. Instead, he simply stood, heading back to the castle after conjuring a crystal and leaving beautiful roses, Sarah's favorite flowers, that were enchanted so as to never wilt, on Sarah's grave.


End file.
